


You're Killing Me, Speedy

by hannasus



Series: With This Ring [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: 4x04, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Missing Scene, Season/Series 04, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 23:39:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5109704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannasus/pseuds/hannasus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little bit of gap-filler fluff inspired by Thea's slip-up in the announcement scene in 4x04 …</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Killing Me, Speedy

“What the hell, Speedy?” Oliver demanded, wheeling on Thea as soon as they were alone in the new lair.

“Sorry!” she said, raising her hands in capitulation. “Sorry, sorry, sorry!” 

She’d fucked up, there was no denying it. Fortunately, no one but Ollie seemed to have noticed the gaffe.

“You and your big mouth, I swear to god!”

“I know! I said I was sorry!”

“I ask you to keep _one_ secret, Thea.”

She cocked her head at him, her hands landing on her hips. “Uh, you ask me to keep _a lot_ of secrets, bro. I think I’m doing pretty well considering.”

He threw up his hands. “You’re killing me.”

“ _I’m_ killing _you?_ ” she shot back. “ _You’re_ killing _me!_ ”

He stared at her in confusion. “What—”

“Three months!” she exclaimed. “That’s how long it’s been since you told me you wanted to give Felicity Mom’s ring—” Which she was totally cool with, by the way, because she is an awesome sister who doesn’t get nearly enough credit for being awesome, and also because she happens to really like Felicity. “—and I have been very patiently and very quietly waiting for you guys to announce your engagement ever since _._ What the hell, Ollie? What’s taking so long?” Her mouth snapped shut as something occurred to her. “Oh my god—she didn’t say no, did she?”

“No!” he said defensively. And then his brows knitted together and he added, slightly sheepish: “She didn’t say no because I haven’t asked her yet.”

“Why the hell not?” Thea demanded.

“It got … complicated.”

“What’s complicated? You love her; you want to marry her. _Tell her._ ”

“I was going to,” he protested.

“And?”

He rounded on her accusingly. “And I had a whole night planned: I made up this special dinner for the two of us, and then for dessert there were these little individual souffles—”

Thea’s eyes widened as realization dawned. “Oh my god—”

“—and I had the ring hidden in Felicity’s souffle—”

“No way.”

Oliver crossed his arms and glared at her. “Yes way.”

“ _That_ night?” Thea said in disbelief. “Of all nights?”

“That night,” he repeated. “Of all nights.”

“Wow, talk about bad timing,” she said, shaking her head.

“Tell me about it,” he muttered.

“That’s why you were so pissy about us being there.”

“I wasn’t pissy,” he groused.

“You so were.”

“Okay, maybe a little,” he conceded, “but I had a good reason.”

Thea couldn’t help chuckling. “Wow. I mean, that’s like the ultimate cockblock: your sister and your ex-girlfriend showing up right when you’re about to propose.”

“Pretty much,” Oliver agreed darkly.

“Okay, but … that was _weeks_ ago! What’s holding you back you now?”

Oliver sank down into Felicity’s desk chair and shook his head. “Everything’s just been crazy since we got back. Felicity’s had all this CEO stuff going on, and we were all busy trying to tack down those ghosts, not to mention things with me and John—”

“Excuses, brother. _Lame_ excuses.”

He leaned back and sighed, running his palms over the armrests. “And now I’m running for mayor—”

“So? What? You haven’t changed your mind, have you?”

“No!” he insisted.

“Then what’s the holdup?”

He frowned at a spot on the wall across the room. “I just want it to be special. And with everything else that’s going on, there hasn’t been time to arrange anything special.”

“Dude, don’t be an idiot,” Thea said. “If anyone’s meant to be together, it’s you and Felicity. That girl is _crazy_ about you, and you—you’re like a whole new person now that you’re with her. How _ever_ you pop the question, it’s going to be special.”

He looked up at her. “You really think we’re meant to be together?” 

Thea punched him in the arm. “Of course you are! Duh!”

“Ow,” he complained, even though she knew perfectly well that it hadn’t hurt.

“You need to _lock it down,_ ” she told him. “As soon as possible. Stop waiting for the perfect moment to come along, because there is no such thing.”

Oliver cocked his head at her, a smile curving the corner of his mouth. “When’d you get so smart, sis?”

Thea rolled her eyes and sighed. “I have _always_ been this smart, bro. You were just too dumb to notice.”


End file.
